


The Hero and The Vagabond

by MangoPudding9000



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: Link didn't know what to think or feel since he's woken up. He's been told he's the hero, the chosen one, the princess's chosen knight. But he doesn't feel that way. What he did know, was that sound floating in the air was an instrument playing as Impa spoke. One that he feels drawn to.It was thanks to his instincts that he raised his sword. “Who are you? Why were you spying on me and the kids?” Meiko asked as he pushed his sword harder against Link’s. “Did they send you?”Link’s head shook as fast as it could before he carefully pushed Meiko back. “Wait please! I don’t want to fight you!” he pleaded."It’s you,” Meiko whispered, his voice fell into a whisper as he said ‘you.’ The vagabond reached up before he pulled his hood back. Blue grey eyes scanned Link’s face as a breeze rustled his hair. “Link.”Meiko-The Resilient Vagabond
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s), Link/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done an OC story so hopefully you enjoy it! This will contain spoilers for the Breath of the Wild story as well as the Expansion Pass and the Champions Ballad.

Link hesitated pushing the two doors in front of him open. He was in front of Lady Impa’s house again. This is his third time coming back. He shouldn’t be nervous, but he was. The Hylian became lost in thought as he recalled how exactly he had arrived here.

It’s been two long days since coming down from the Great Plateau. He didn’t know what to think.

When he woke up, he felt confused but he felt happy from seeing how beautiful the land seemed. Seeing the Koroks made him smile and he got excited finding each one. He wanted to explore, to see everything he could. But then, the king revealed who he really is and in a way, why he was here.

The Hyrule King's spirit said this country is now in danger of extinction... And he has to save it and Princess Zelda. Zelda, he couldn’t remember anything about her.

Yet it’s because of her power that everyone’s still here. When Princess Zelda's power, which has kept Calamity Ganon's power suppressed at Hyrule Castle, reaches its limit… Calamity Ganon will be completely restored and it will be the end.

Will it be possible to save Princess Zelda by then.. He didn’t know. But he will try.

He’s seen the outpost ruins as he trekked the road towards Kakariko. He’s seen the bokoblins, moblins, and Lizafalos. And those things, the Guardians. All dead thankfully. That or they were stuck to the ground. 

Link felt a shiver as he thought about a moving guardian, or the beams that Brigo had described. He didn’t know why he felt terrified of the thought of one, but he did.

On his way towards Kakariko, he managed to get the Dueling Peaks Tower and two more shrines. On the way through the two large mountains, he had fought a group of bokoblins.

That’s when something caught his eye.

Link panted softly as he wiped the sweat off his brow before he collected the leftover monster parts. As he packed the parts up, he took a double glance. Was that, a giant beetle?

“Woah,” Link whispered as he got up and jogged a little to see what exactly the thing was. The closer he got, the clearer it was that it was a person’s backpack, not an actual beetle.

He smiled brightly as he approached the guy and waved at him. The guy enthusiastically waved back. This is how he met Beedle.

After chatting with Beedle for a bit, learning that there are traveling merchants around Hyrule, and being told to look out for Beedle, Link continued on his way.

He approached the stable and listened intently as the man spoke and that was why he was here crouched in the grass by the horses. Link wanted a horse. And he got one. A chestnut colored horse with brown eyes.

After paying a couple rupees, and writing in somewhat legible handwriting he named his new horse Chestnut. He laughed as he fed the horse some apples and patted it’s neck gently. “Yup, I got a great horse,” Link beamed.

He greeted some traveling merchants and politely declined buying anything. After he crossed the bridge and went up the hill, he squinted at what looked like a big Korok. This is where he met Hestu and learned about the monsters who stole his maracas.

Link climbed onto the rocks before he took his bow out. “Nothing personal,” Link murmured as he pulled the string back. “It’s just, you stole an adorable guy’s maracas.” He shot one off the cliff before he jumped down and took out his soldier’s broadsword.

He sighed once he had finished and opened the chest. He carefully tucked the maracas away then slid down the ladder and jogged down towards Hestu. 

After an adorable dance, and getting his weapon and bow inventory expanded somehow from Hestu’s magic, he had to say bye to the giant Korok.

“Oh no, look at the time! I need to get back before Grandpa yells at me. Shoko,” Hestu pouted. “Sorry, I have to go. But I still need Korok seeds, so bring some to Korok Forest if you find any.”

“Alright, I will. I hope to see you soon again Hestu, it was nice meeting you,” Link chuckled before he waved bye as he hopped onto Chestnut. He continued waving as he rode up the road again.

As he rode in the small canyons, he smiled at the sounds of insects and birds. The breeze as it gently hit his face, and the sound of the water.. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again to see a gate. 

“It means I’m close,” he murmured before he squinted up at the eye. “Are those arrows?” he asked himself before he took his bow out and shot the eye.

“Yahaha! You found me!” A Korok poofed above the eye and tossed him the Korok seed. “Buh-bye!”

“What the-” Link caught the seed before he laughed. “Alright, well thank you.” He climbed the gate to get back his arrow, and the others before jumping back down and climbed Chestnut. “Let’s keep going then.”

He rode into town and spoke to an older woman named Nanna who directed him towards Lady Impa’s house. He left Chestnut at the entrance as he continued on foot into the village. “Good afternoon,” he greeted everyone he saw as he passed them.

Though he felt a little, uncomfortable. When he spoke with someone, they looked at his Sheikah Slate first. 

That would not prepare him for his talk with Lady Impa. Although he smiled from meeting Paya, he was nervous about meeting the famous woman.

“...So you’re finally awake,” she stated. The older woman slowly looked up before smiling at him. “It has been quite a long time… Link. I am much older now, but… you remember me, don’t you?”

Link felt himself stiffen as he didn’t know how to tell her that he didn’t. He didn’t know who this woman was. Well, in a way he did. She was Lady Impa as Nanna, and the two guards in the front told him. But he didn’t know her.

He didn’t move as her eyes scanned him. “What is the matter?” she gently asked. “You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes… They lack the light of familiarity.”

Lady Impa waited for a reaction. But Link scrunched his lips a little as he stayed silent. “It is I, the courageous one, Impa. Surely you must remember the name Impa?” she almost pleaded.

“I-I know it from the people outside who told me,” Link answered, his voice meek as he watched her eyes widened. Lady Impa gasped as she leaned forward and stared at him with shock.

“I see… So you have lost your memory,” she murmured. Slowly, Lady Impa leant back as her face became neutral. But Link, he could see the pain in her eyes.

She let out a soft sigh. “Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being,” her tone was more serious but still had a gentle volume. “Dearest Link… Please come a bit closer.”

“Yes ma’am,” Link murmured as he closed the doors behind him. It was the least he could do for not remembering. He quietly walked forward and stopped in front of her.

“A hundred years ago…” Lady Impa started as she clenched her hands into fists. Her voice shook with grief and anger. “Yes… A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. The royal family fell… All except for Zelda. After you fell, Princess Zelda’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber.”

Link felt his stomach sink at the thought of the royal family. He didn’t say anything and waited as he saw her stop for a moment. He didn’t know what she was going to say, but he could tell it hurts to think about.

“And then… All alone… Alone, she went to face Ganon,” Lady Impa continued. “Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate… she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess’s message.”

The Hylian leaned forward, waiting to hear the message before jumping at Lady Impa’s sudden, “However!” Link stood upright again.

“These words, which the princess risked her life to leave to you… Well, if you are to hear them… You must be prepared to risk your life as well,” Lady Impa declared and sighed. “But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories.” 

Link tightened his hands, his fists shook as he didn’t know what to say. He will risk his life. Did he really need his memories?

“I leave the choice to you,” Lady Impa gently stated. “When you feel you are ready to receive the princess’s message, return to me.” 

Link didn’t move away as he nodded. “I’m ready, I want to know the message she left,” he affirmed. 

“The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you… I cannot pass them on to someone who lacks conviction. Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?” Lady Impa gravely asked.

“I am,” Link earnestly said with all his heart and his entire being. He clenched his fists tighter before letting out a breath and relaxing his hands.

“Ha!” Lady Impa laughed as she slapped her knee. “Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit,” she fondly observed. “Once a hero, always a hero.”

She became grave once more. “Very well. Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened…” Lady Impa said.

Link stayed quiet as he listened to the elder woman tell him the story of everything that happened in the past. The legend of the original princess and knight, and then of their princess and knight.

He listened to her as she told him what to do. Everything she said, he typed into the Sheikah Slate before he made his way. Nothing stopped him.

Well, that’s not true. On his way to Hateno Village, it started raining. So he stayed under a tree near Fort Hateno. He spoke with Garill as they waited for the rain to stop, then for morning to come.

In the morning, he finished the trek up to Hateno Village. He strangely felt at home as he walked inside. Link wondered why he felt this way but he continued on his mission.

Link laughed at Purah’s prank, but felt terrible for not remembering her. He was then given the last rune and Purah also explained the upgrades to the runes that she could do.

The bombs and sensor upgrades sounded good. The stasis on the other hand, he didn’t think he would. He didn’t know how he’d get three ancient cores, and he’d rather not.

He walked around the village for a bit after leaving the lab. Link asked about the house, only to become heartbroken to hear that someone else was trying to buy it. He talked to a few people and wrote down a couple of quests and met some interesting people, and things.

After bargaining his heart from the horned statue and bargaining for his heart back, he reluctantly left Hateno village. He went straight back to Kakariko where Impa had told him that this was Zelda’s old camera! That and he had to collect at least one memory. 

As he walked out, he hummed before seeing a location he saw on the way here. He remembered seeing the Bridge from the Great Plateau so he decided he would get that memory.

It did take a while but once he found the memory, he looked around for something to help him remember the moment from the picture. He kept glancing between the picture and the landscape before he gasped.

It was raining. He and Zelda were under the tree waiting for the rain to pass. He trained while Zelda sat by the small cave with the two statues and a doused fire under the tree. She glanced at the cave, before she turned to Link.

After the memory Link felt in a way understood but also confused. He would fight if he had to. He didn’t know why, but he knew he would.

Yet, what path would he had not been chosen as the knight? An image of the lone house he saw in Hateno flashed in his mind as he wondered. The door would open, and someone was there. He didn’t see who. But he could tell he cared for the person.

As he made his way back to Kakariko, that memory kept playing in his mind. He wondered more about Zelda. More about his other memories. More about his desire for the house.

That brings us back to now as he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and walked inside. He gave Paya a small wave before he stood in front of Impa again.

“Now that you have seen some of the princess’s memories, you must have…” Link stopped paying attention as his ear twitched at the faint sound of an instrument. For a moment he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“An ocarina,” he exclaimed before blushing and smiling sheepishly at Lady Impa’s surprised face. 

“I wasn’t going to give you- Do you hear an ocarina right now?” Lady Impa instead asked as she scanned Link.

He nodded, watching as she looked back down. Paya smiled, blushing a little as she looked at Impa. “That must mean Meiko is visiting,” she said.

“Meiko?” Link asked, frowning as he glanced at Paya then back at Impa as she hummed before nodding.

“Yes… this will work. Before I give you the item, go find the source of the music then come back,” Impa ordered. “The vagabond. Find him, then come back.

Link frowned a little in confusion but nodded as he walked out. He couldn’t help but admit he was a bit excited. Why? He didn’t know, but he did like hearing the music. Though it was much softer now. 

He hopped down the steps, glancing around before he glanced up at Dorian. “Excuse me, do you know where that music was coming from?”

“You mean the tune? Meiko is playing it for my kids. They’re marching up the hill in fact, up there,” Dorian answered and pointed up towards the Shrine. “Up there, then to the right. They like sitting by the pond and feeding the fish.”

Link glanced in that direction and could see the kids were in fact marching up the mountain behind someone. “Thank you,” he quickly shouted as he ran to catch up.

As he approached the top, he did hear the kids laughing. He started walking instead so as to not ruin the moment. Link tilted his head as he hid behind one of the farther trees and peeked out to see the trio.

The person sitting by the pond as he swayed from side to side while he played the ocarina. On either side of him sat Koko and Cottla, both carefully tearing and dropping mushrooms into the pond as they swung their legs above the water.

“Yay fishies!” Cottla giggled as she threw another piece into the pond. “Thank you for the music Meiko!” Koko chirped.

Meiko paused playing the ocarina as he nodded. “Of course, I could not not play for you two,” he chuckled. “I promised to play the song everytime I come back. And I won’t break it.”

Link smiled as the two girls giggled and started humming the tune that Meiko had played. He took this moment to analyze the vagabond.

Meiko wore a plain navy shirt, a hooded leather vest, Hylian trousers, belts that had his rupee pouch and another pouch no doubt for his ocarina. The vagabond had wavy auburn hair cut into an undercut. His wavy hair was messy, but in an appropriate way. He had a traveler’s shield on his back, and a Hylian’s broadsword.

He was brought back to the moment as Cottla tugged on Meiko’s sleeve. “Can we play tag later?” she asked. “Please?”

“You should stay for dinner! Papa will be happy to see you!” Koko added as both girls hopped up and started shaking him as hard as they could.

“Please! Please! Please!” Both pleaded as Meiko hummed as if he was thinking. “Please!”

“Well,” Meiko drew out before he chuckled as both girls gave him puppy dog eyes. “I’ll go. I barely greeted your father, so I’ll stay and chat with him.” He laughed more as Koko pouted and Cottla puffed her cheeks. “I’m kidding, and to talk with you of course.”

“Yay! Meiko’s visiting! Meiko’s visiting!” Both girls cheered before both sat back down. “Keep playing please!” Both requested.

“Okay, okay,” Meiko snorted before he took a deep breath and continued playing from where he last left off. 

Link slowly started to nod along with the music before he decided that he was going to get closer. He took one step forward. In turn, Meiko immediately stopped playing. 

“Actually,” Meiko started as he put his ocarina away. “You should ask your papa for permission first. Maybe I’ll make my specialty of sneaky snail escargot if he says yes.”

“We’ll go ask papa then!” Koko chirped as she grabbed Cottla’s hand. “Let’s go surprise papa okay?”

“Okay Koko!” Cottla beamed as she held Koko’s hand and bounced as Meiko stood up. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Haha, we’re going,” Meiko laughed as he brushed off any dirt. “Now, let’s see who’ll get to your dad first, me or you two? Race you!”

“Come on Cottla! We have to beat Meiko!” Koko giggled. The two girls laughed as they ran as fast as they could while Meiko ‘ran’ though it was more of a slow jog.

Link couldn’t help but laugh a little as he saw their interactions. He stepped out again before frowning as Meiko turned to the other part of the forest.

“Now where was that pesky thing,” Meiko murmured to himself as he glanced around. He hummed to himself as he ducked behind one of the trees. “Woah!”

Link gasped as he saw Meiko fall behind the tree. “Are you okay?” he asked as he ran to the tree before frowning as he saw no one was there. “What the-”

It was thanks to his instincts that he raised his sword. “Who are you? Why were you spying on me and the kids?” Meiko asked as he pushed his sword harder against Link’s. “Did they send you?”

Link’s hand shook before he carefully pushed Meiko back. “Wait please! I don’t want to fight you!” he pleaded.

“It’s you,” Meiko whispered, his voice fell into a whisper as he said ‘you.’ The vagabond reached up before he pulled his hood back. Blue grey eyes scanned Link’s face as a breeze rustled his hair. “Link.”

Meiko-The Resilient Vagabond

The brunette lowered his sword as he gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I didn’t know that it was you,” Meiko awkwardly said before he sheathed his sword. “I thought it was someone else. Then again, no one really has skills like you.”

Link smiled as he shook his head and sheathed his sword. “It’s alright, I shouldn’t have spied. I just, didn’t want to ruin the moment.” He frowned as he processed what Meiko said. One question at a time. “Who did you think I was?”

Meiko stared at him before he shook his head and smiled. “Next time, just join us okay?” Meiko asked as he winked at Link. He shut his eyes and rubbed his nose’s bridge. “Yiga clan… Ugh just thinking about them gives me a headache.”

Link couldn’t help but blush a little at the wink and at the implication of ‘next time.’ Though he’ll probably ask about who the Yiga Clan are later. He frowned at Meiko’s frown. He- didn’t like it.

“I’ll even announce myself right now,” he joked and started waving his arms. “It’s Link! Right here! Look Meiko!”

Meiko opened his eyes and snorted. “You big dork,” he snickered as he lightly shoved Link. He laughed louder as Link waved his arms even wilder. “Alright you’ve announced yourself.”

The two laughed a little more before they sighed. Link smiled at the other as Meiko offered his hand. The two shook hands as Meiko smiled again and wiped a stray tear away. 

“Thanks, I needed that,” Meiko murmured before he gestured for Link to follow him. “Come on, let’s get to the village.”

“Thank you,” Link said as they walked out of the forest. He frowned as he remembered the other thing Meiko said. “You didn’t look at the Slate, and you talked about my skills. Also you’re really friendly with me… Do I- did- Am I supposed to know you?”

Meiko glanced at Link before he glanced ahead and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I doubt either one of us have seen each other since you’ve woken up,” the vagabond hummed as Link looked at him in surprise. “I heard about you being put in a slumber to heal.”

“Lady Impa?” Link asked, watching as Meiko nodded. “It seems everyone else knows about me… But I don’t. I don’t know who I am.” He glanced at the village as they walked down the hill.

Meiko hesitated before he reached up and gently squeezed Link’s shoulder. “You’ll learn who you are, and decide on your own who you want to be,” he gently said. “And if anyone says otherwise, they’re dumber than bokoblins.”

Link laughed at this and nodded. “Thank you,” he murmured before gently nudging Meiko. “I’ll see who I want to be. I do know now though, that I’d like to be friends with you. If that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Meiko assured as he gently squeezed Link’s shoulder again before he continued walking down the hill. “As my first act as your friend, I’ll cook you something. There should be a cooking pot near Impa’s house.”

Impa. Link forgot about her request! He let out an embarrassed groan and awkwardly smiled at Meiko’s concerned look. “Actually, before we do that... Lady Impa wanted to talk. With both of us.”

Meiko blinked before he glanced at Lady Impa’s house. Link felt a little confused as he saw the vagabond narrow his gaze at the house before he hesitantly nodded. 

“Yeah alright, we’ll go talk with her,” Meiko murmured before he smiled up at Link. “Then I promise I’ll make you food.”

“Then food,” Link repeated with a smile. The two continued down the hill and waved as Dorian approached them.

“Is everything okay?” Dorian asked as he glanced between Meiko and Link. “The girls came home early.”

“Yup, I accidentally scared them,” Link answered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Meiko apologized before his eyes glanced around. “Where are the girls?”

“In the house,” Dorian said with a hint of relief before smiling. “They were asking if you could stay the night.”

Meiko laughed before he shrugged. “I wish I could, but we need to talk to Impa. I don’t know why she wants to talk with me,” he grumbled.

“Hm, I can’t imagine anything bad,” Dorian said before he gave Meiko a reassuring glance. “She should still be awake.”

“Got it, thanks Dorian,” Meiko started to walk before he immediately looked back at Dorian. “And please apologize to the girls for me?”

“For me too? I didn’t mean to interrupt their time with Meiko,” Link quickly added as Dorian glanced at him.

“Of course, now go talk with Lady Impa,” Dorian chuckled as he waved bye to them before he went up towards his house.

The two waved bye back before they continued to Impa’s house. Both their hands raised up then pushed the doors open. The two walked up to her and waited until she looked up at Link first.

“You’ve arrived. As I was saying before, here. I will hand this over to you now, before I forget,” Lady Impa said before she handed over a light blue tunic.

Link gently brushed his thumbs over it as he stared at it. Trying to recall something, anything. But nothing came up. “Thank you,” he murmured, his voice a little empty as he spoke.

He glanced up at Lady Impa’s encouraging smile and hesitantly nodded. He turned around as he took off the old shirt and put the Champion’s tunic on. Link listened to the two as they spoke.

“It has been quite a while since I’ve seen you Meiko,” Lady Impa whispered as Meiko bowed to her.

“It’s been a couple of months,” Meiko shrugged before he laughed. “I’m kidding… I’ve missed you too Impa.”

“Have you been safe? You could stay at the village you know?” Impa whispered. Link could hear the rustling of her moving.

“You know I can’t,” Meiko murmured. 

“I know,” Impa murmured, her voice forlorn as she said this.

Link finished putting his tunic on before he turned around to see their reactions. 

Impa smiled at him as she scanned him before she laughed. “Ha! How strange… To think, 100 years ago, you wore that Champion’s tunic every day. I feel as though I’ve been transported through time…” she sighed out.

Link nodded slowly as he forced himself to smile as he glanced down at the shirt. He waited for something, anything that’ll give him another memory. But nothing.

Meiko cleared his throat, smiling gently at Link as the blonde looked up at him. The vagabond gently rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

“I heard that in ancient Hyrule, this garment could only be worn by the one who had earned the royal respect of the royal family,” Meiko explained. “I’ve also heard equipping it will reveal an enemy’s life gauge.”

“Thank you Meiko,” Link murmured genuinely. He thumbed the tunic before taking it off and putting it away. “I’ll change back into it later.” Right now, he doesn’t know if he deserves to wear it.

“But,” Lady Impa started before she stopped herself. Link noticed her gaze linger on him before she looked at Meiko. The vagabond gave her a concerned glance, but didn’t say anything. The older woman sighed before she nodded.

“Alright. Well I also called for Meiko to be here,” Lady Impa instead said. Link bit his lip to hide the chuckle as Meiko waved at him. “You see Link, he has been helping rebuild Hyrule. He travels to make sure the stables are alright, the merchants have what they need, restablishing connections between the people, helping those when he can. He would be a wonderful navigator if you allow him to accompany you in your journey.”

Link blinked in surprise as he did not expect this. Someone would travel with him? He glanced over at Meiko who looked just as surprised but smiled at him. 

“It’s up to you,” Meiko murmured as he rubbed his arm awkwardly. “There would be no hard feelings if you said no.”

“Thankfully, I want to say yes anyway,” Link said as he outstretched his hand towards Meiko. “Travel with me?”

Meiko gasped before he scoffed and nodded. “Every step and jump you take,” he said as he took Link’s hand. “I’ll be there right by your side.”

The two smiled as they shook hands before turning back to Impa who was gazing at them with a melancholic smile.

“It reminds me so much of the past, one you might never remember dearest Link,” Lady Impa murmured before she nodded. “I’m glad you two will be traveling together. Look after one another. And please, save the princess.”

“We will,” Link promised as he gave her a small bow in respect. “We’ll do everything we can. Good bye, and thank you for your help.”

“It was my honor to help, Courageous One. Goodbye Link,” Lady Impa said before she turned towards Meiko. “Goodbye Meiko.”

“Bye Impa,” Meiko said as he gave her a small smile. “We’ll save her and Hyrule. Trust us.”

The two companions left, ready to embark on their journey. Impa smiled as she felt tears well up. “I do, and I have full faith you both will save Hyrule. May Goddess Hylia smile upon both of you,” she whispered to herself.


	2. Start of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a journey! Our two heroes go off to figure out a plan on what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! If you were wondering what Meiko sounded like, he sounds like Asa Butterfield.

The two Hylians smiled as they went back up towards the entrance, waving bye to the Sheikah villagers. Many waved back, some even giving them a fortified pumpkin and carrots for the road. Before they passed the gate, they stopped by Nanna's campfire where Chestnut was. 

"So, now that we're travel partners, I'd like you to meet my horse," Link proudly introduced. "This is Chestnut."

Meiko smiled as he reached out and gently pet Chestnut. "She's beautiful," he chuckled. "We'll probably leave her at stables at times when we have to go further into some domains."

"Makes sense," Link hummed before he climbed onto Chestnut. He glanced down at Meiko when he realized the other wasn't getting on. "Aren't you going to get on?"

"Can she carry both of us?" Meiko asked, glancing at Link then at Chestnut. "I mean, I don't mind walking…"

"She can, can't you girl?" Link assured as he patted her neck. The two smiled as she whinnied in response. "Unless, you don't like horses?" he asked with a small frown.

"No I do, I just haven't been on one for a while," Meiko murmured a little embarrassed as he shifted between his feet. 

Link smiled softly before he outstretched his hand. "Come on, I've got you," he whispered.

Meiko's breath hitched at that before he nodded and took Link's hand. He was careful as he got on Chestnut and held onto the saddle awkwardly. "Ready," he hummed, hoping Link would just go.

That didn't happen. Link laughed as he glanced back at Meiko. "You can't ride like that, you have to hold on," he chuckled. He gently took Meiko's hands and wrapped them around his waist. "Like this," he murmured.

The vagabond seemed to freeze when Link did this. Link glanced up and blushed when he saw how close him and Meiko were.

Meiko’s entire face burned before he abruptly sat straight up. He could see from his peripheral Link as he scanned his face in confusion. The vagabond however looked everywhere but Link.

"R-right," Meiko coughed as he glanced away to hide his face. "Shall we head out?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, let's go," Link murmured then lightly snapped the reigns and kept glancing back at Meiko. "Hyah."

The two relaxed once more as they went through the cliffs out of the village. They greeted the merchants as they passed and declined to buy anything.

"Everyone's so nice," Link beamed as they approached the bridge. He perked up when he saw someone waiting there before waving when they made eye contact. "Hel-"

"Actually Link we should hurry," Meiko murmured as he tried to not show his wariness towards the person, a woman who smiled innocently at them.

Link frowned a little, glancing back at Meiko. He hesitantly nodded when he saw Meiko's pleading eyes. "Okay," he murmured.

As they passed the lone woman, Link simply gave a polite smile and a tiny wave. He'd ask Meiko what that was about once they were a bit farther. 

Behind him, Meiko gave her a cold glance from the corner of his eye. A silent warning. Her smile fell into a look of disdain as the vagabond kept his eye on her. Meiko’s ears twitched as he focused on her.

Link and Meiko remained silent, the latter making sure the woman wasn't following them. Link stayed silent as he saw how quiet Meiko was, he couldn’t even tell if the vagabond was breathing. It wasn't until they crossed the bridge did Meiko let out a sigh did Link talk.

"I don't mean to be pry, but did you know her?" Link softly asked, scanning the vagabond's face when the other once again relaxed. 

Meiko pursed his lips for a moment as he contemplated on what to say. "Not her specifically, no," he answered. "But I know who she's with."

Link frowned before he remembered Meiko's annoyance towards a group. "Yiga clan?" he whispered, as if saying their name would make them appear.

"Yeah, they disguise themselves as travelers and merchants," Meiko explained as his gaze flickered back towards the bridge. "But you know who they are as they usually don't talk, just stare and wave. They're not good people."

For a moment, Link was surprised. How could anyone, not be good? He’s met nobody but good people. But then the words 'traitors' and 'assassins' popped into his mind. "They betrayed the royal family," he whispered. "And killed people."

Meiko's head snapped back, his surprise evident as he stared at Link before he nodded. "Yes they did," he agreed before he frowned. "They're people who pledged allegiance to Ganon and the things they did to the Royal Family and other Sheikah… The current clan is more like, a nuisance. Though they do carry rupees." 

Link blinked at this before he burst out laughing as Meiko giggled. "So you'd fight them for rupees?"

"I need money to sleep, it's not cheap. As much as I love sleeping outside, I don’t like waking up with a stiff back" Meiko huffed, smiling wider as Link laughed louder.

"Well at least you're being honest," Link giggled. He snapped the reigns again as they passed the Bokoblin camps. 

Meiko laughed too as he held on tighter when Chestnut galloped faster, then loosened his grip when she slowed down. "About the Yiga Clan? Always," he chuckled. "Oh! I should probably tell you about the other beings of Hyrule as well huh?"

Link was about to respond but his words disappeared when he saw a single yellow flower in the middle of a giant hollow log. He suddenly stopped Chestnut, murmuring apologetically as he stared at it.

Meiko glanced around when Link suddenly stopped Chestnut. "What? What is it?" He asked, trying to see why they stopped. He frowned at the flower in confusion before looking at the hero. “A flower?” he asked nonjudgmentally.

Link's ears and face burned as he glanced back as Meiko. "S-sorry, I...got curious…" he murmured embarrassingly, his gaze fell. He couldn’t help it, his attention just wandered a bit sometimes.

The vagabond tilted his head before smiling at the yellow flower. "It's okay Link, curiosity isn't something anyone can really control. We can grab it if you want?" he offered now smiling at Link.

The hero quickly nodded and hopped off Chestnut’s back. “Come on! You have to see this!” he beamed. Link hurried towards the flower but stopped when he was two feet away so Meiko could be here.

Meiko smiled fondly as he watched Link approach the flower before waiting. The vagabond chuckled as he slid off Chestnut before he jogged to Link’s side and glanced at the flower. “So do we just grab it?”

Link shook his head before he took a large step towards the bright yellow flower. Suddenly, it poofed into green sparkles and smoke before reappearing a little ahead. “See? We have to follow where it goes,” he explained, before he barked out a laugh at the vagabond’s shocked expression.

Meiko only felt surprise as he glanced between the flower and Link before he hesitantly nodded and jogged again as if to grab the flower. “Y-Yeah, okay,” he murmured, surprised at the magic he just saw. Once again, the flower disappeared before poofing ahead. He turned to Link with a smile like ‘Can you believe this?’

The two jogged after the flower. At one point, they had to run to the left when a boulder started rolling down the hill. Meiko yelped as he was pulled by Link and the two watched as the boulder crashed into the bottom.

“Oh Hylia,” Meiko murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair. ‘We were about to be crushed by a boulder,’ he thought.

Link blinked in surprise at the boulder before he burst out laughing. “They’re so weird with their little tricks and pranks,” he managed out between laughs as he held his stomach. “All for a seed!”

Meiko opened his mouth to say something, but the words were gone when he saw how happy Link was. He softly smiled then scoffed. “Come on, we’re getting that seed. Especially after that,” he chuckled.

The Hylian Champion nodded as he laughed a little more before sighing in contentment. “Oh, they’re so funny,” he murmured. 

The two then continued up the hill and beamed when Link gently touched the white flower that revealed a Korok. 

Link smiled as he thanked the Korok for the seed before he glanced at Meiko. The vagabond was staring at the tiny being in awe and giggled when the Korok waved at him.

“He’s so cute,” Meiko whispered as they walked down the hill. He kept glancing back up and waving to the Korok as they did.

“They’re all like that,” Link informed, grinning wider as Meiko looked at him with eagerness. “There’s even a big one named Hestu. He even dances.”

Meiko only let out a squeal as he imagined a giant dancing Korok before he shook his head. “One day I’ll see him,” he promised before he hummed as he glanced at the shrine across Proxima Bridge then at the hill behind it. “We should go up there first though.”

“I’ll help you find him,” Link chuckled before he glanced at the hill and nodded. He glanced at the decaying Guardian for a brief second before his eyes shot back to the road ahead. “Do you know where to go to avoid those? The Guardians I think they’re called...”

“Yeah, that’s what they’re called,” Meiko murmured as he scanned the decaying Guardian before looking at Link. “Don’t worry… We’ll probably only have to really be near one or two at a time. But we can avoid them, and if they see us then we can outrun them and hide. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Link pursed his lips as he scanned the machines. Could nothing truly destroy them? Was there a special weapon for them? “Okay,” he whispered before he smiled at Meiko. “I trust you.”

The brunette smiled before he nodded and quietly started climbing the hill. Meiko bit his inner cheek as he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Link glanced at the Guardian one last time before he followed Meiko up. The hero smiled as Meiko carefully helped him onto the top.

“This is a great view,” Meiko nodded as he glanced from his left to right then behind him before looking North once more before he pointed to the right. “That volcano over there is Death Mountain, that is where Divine Beast Vah Rudania is. That is also home to the Gorons.” His finger went two towers to the right. “That’s Zora’s Domain, and that’s where Divine Beast Vah Ruta is.”

Meiko carefully spun on his heel and pointed towards the left where one could see the faintest silhouette of something in the sky. “Towards the left, is Divine Beast Vah Medoh with the Rito in the Hebra region.” He then pointed more to the left at large cliffs. “Behind those cliffs is the Gerudo Desert, that’s where the Gerudo are and the Divine Beast Vah Naboris.”

The vagabond then looked at Link who was scanning each of the places. He waited a couple minutes to give Link the time to process what he just said.

After a couple more minutes, and a nod from Link, Meiko spoke again. “Each place has its problems of how to get through to the Divine Beasts and what is needed to fight them. The Divine Beasts have security protocols that will make it difficult to get close to them and board as they each have certain elements to them; wind, fire, electricity, ice, and water,” he explained. 

“Not only that but the environment in each of the locations. A Snowquill set for the cold in Hebra, heat resistant clothes for the Gerudo desert, the literal fire at the Death Mountain… but I don’t know what to do to climb the waterfalls in Zora’s Domain. We’ll figure that out when we get there…” Meiko mumbled under his breath at the end.

Link had stayed silent the entire time Meiko explained the Divine Beasts and wondered just how he was going to do all of this by himself. His heart raced as his palms started to feel clammy. He didn’t know why, but he just felt a wave of anxiety wash over him at the thought of facing them alone. 

That was until he heard Meiko say ‘we.’ His fists unclenched as his heart started to calm down. “We?” he murmured.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m not going to let you go in there alone,” Meiko snorted as his gaze turned towards Hyrule Castle then to Link. “And I’m not taking no for an answer. Not even Goddess Hylia would be able to stop me if she wanted to.”

Link smiled and quickly nodded. “Well I can’t deny you then,” he chuckled before frowning a little then glanced around. “Actually, I want to ask you something. About the Goddess.”

Meiko’s smile fell into a serious expression before he hesitantly nodded. “What about the Goddess?”

“Well, I was wondering if there is a way, I can talk with her,” Link murmured before rubbing the back of his neck. “I know it sounds crazy, to want to talk to her but I want to ask some questions.”

“Questions,” Meiko repeated before he chewed his lip and closed his eyes in a thoughtful expression. 

Link nodded quickly even if Meiko wasn’t looking. “Yes, like a giant statue, a temple, o-or,” his voice fell as a brief image of what looked like a spring popped into his mind. “A spring.”

Meiko opened his eyes and looked at Link. “Yeah, yeah, there’s something like that,” he hummed while he scanned the hero’s face. “There’s no guarantee she’ll talk… Would you still want to go?”

“I want to try,” Link answered determinedly. “I want answers, guidance, something. Please, take me there.”

Meiko’s expression scrunched before he sighed and smiled. “Okay….” He murmured and turned to face South. “Over there is the West Necluda Region. Within, it overlaps with the Faron jungle. In there is the Spring of Courage.”

“Great, so we’ll go there,” Link beamed before easily hopping down to Chestnut and climbing onto her back.

The vagabond silently nodded before sliding down the hill and carefully sat behind Link. He gave a nod to signal he was ready. “Do you know what you’re going to ask her?” he inquired.

Link softly clicked his tongue and smiled as Chestnut started to gallop. “Probably about, my destiny…” he answered, his voice falling a little at the end.

“Your destiny? What about it?” Meiko asked as he leaned so he could look at Link properly.

Link glanced back at Meiko before he glanced forward. “It… It sounds crazy but… The last King of Hyrule, King Rhoam, told me about my destiny as the Champion and Princess Zelda,” he blurted.

Meiko’s jaw fell as he blinked rapidly before he slowly nodded and looked around as he sniffed. “O-Oh,” he murmured.

“Sounds crazy doesn’t?” Link quietly laughed a little somberly. He sighed and slumped a little. “I thought it was for a bit…”

The vagabond quietly clenched his hands before he glanced at Link. “No, it doesn’t…. How do you feel about that?”

The hero opened his mouth before it snapped shut. Then he opened it again. “I…. I can’t believe it…. I’m in disbelief, shock, and I’m scared. I’m scared that I’m going to fail again and it’s going to be all my fault,” he whispered. “But I shouldn’t- no can’t be scared because I have to do this. I have save Princess Zelda. I have to save Hyrule. I have to be the hero.”

“Link, we’ll take it one step at a time, together,” Meiko reassured before he lightly squeezed Link’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be afraid, even the greatest of heroes felt fear.”

Link hesitantly nodded before he glanced at Meiko. “You really think that? That even heroes can feel fear?”

“Of course, fear is the precursor to valor,” Meiko stated matter-of-factly. “Someone wise told me that once, someone I know we can believe.”

“Thanks Meiko,” Link murmured and took a shaky breath. “For everything. You don’t have to do any of this, and it means so much to have you here.”

“Hey, I want to do this,” Meiko murmured as he gently nudged Link. “I’m not going to leave you alone, I promise.”

Link nodded with a small smile, Meiko gladly returning it before the two rode in content silence for a bit. It wasn’t until they were approaching the Bridge of Hylia did Link gently pull Chestnut’s reins and glance at Meiko. “How do you feel about fighting monsters?” he asked.

“Well, I fight only when I have to,” Meiko answered as he squinted to see what and how many monsters there were. “I avoid them when I can.” he asked as he hoped off Chestnut and grabbed his bow. “You?”

“I do the same,” Link admitted as he glanced towards the monsters before sliding off. “Three Lizafalos, one on the left, one in the center and one to the right.”

“We can catch them by surprise,” Meiko suggested, glancing at Link who nodded. “I’ll get the one on the left.”

“I’ll get the one in the center,” Link murmured then frowned. “Whoever’s free gets the last one.”

The two nodded at their plan before they crouched and slowly started to approach the camp. They waited until the Lizafalos circling the fountain was on the other side before they sprung to action.

Link snuck towards the fountain, keeping close to the edge to make sure the Lizafalos was looking away from him before he snuck closer. Once he was behind the Lizafalos, he quickly brought his sword down, making the monster poof.

Meiko meanwhile made sure he was a little farther from the Lizafalos. He took his bow and arrow out before aiming at the Lizafalos head. “Come on,” he whispered as it was looking forward. It wasn’t until it looked right did he finally let the arrow go and watched as the monster poofed.

The two looked towards the other of the bridge to see the last Lizafalos who turned, and shrieked at seeing them. The vagabond immediately shot his next arrow between its eyes as Link ran forward and slashed at the monster’s torso. They watched as it poofed into darkness and disappear.

“Well, we’ve cleared the bridge,” Meiko hummed as he put his bow back onto his back. “Until the next Blood Moon.”

Link slowly nodded as he grabbed whatever the Lizafalos dropped before he glanced up at the fountain and narrowed his eyes. “I- Is that magic?” he murmured.

Meiko glanced at the fountain before he frowned. “It looks like it, but what could it be from?” he mumbled. “It looks like the one fr- No.”

“It is!” Link beamed as he climbed up the mountain and gently touched the magic. They watched as it poofed into a Korok. 

“Yahaha! You found me!” the Korok giggled, happily giving Link his seed as Meiko smiled a little nervously. 

“Um, it’s a little dangerous for you to be out here,” Meiko awkwardly started, watching as both Link and the Korok blinked at him. “The Lizafalos will come back, remember?”

“Oh! Right, are you going to go back home to- the Lost Woods I think is where Hestu said?” Link asked as he glanced at the Korok.

“Yup! I’ll go! Bye!” the Korok chirped as it waved bye and flew off. Link beamed as he watched it fly off, and Meiko sighed in relief knowing it would be safe now. 

The two glanced around a little more before Link approached the treasure chest. He opened it and blinked at the beautiful spear that was inside of it. 

“A Zora spear, the choice of weapon for most,” Meiko murmured as he glanced at the spear. “It’s lightweight because of the metal they use.”

“Cool,” Link whispered before he held it towards Meiko. “Here, you should take it.”

“No thank you,” Meiko hummed as he gently pushed it back towards Link. “I think it’s better if you keep it.”

Link nodded and put it on his back before glancing around. “I think we can move on,” he hummed.

“Actually, one more thing before we go,” Meiko quickly said as he kneeled next to the broken wagon and glanced under it. “They usually have things in here, like amber, opal, and other gems.” He pulled his hand out and huffed when he took out a piece of flint. “And flint.”

The hero laughed as Meiko gave the flint a glare. “I-I’m sorry,” Link apologized when Meiko tossed the piece of flint into his bag.

Meiko huffed before he smiled. “Whatever, next time if I find an amber or opal I’m not sharing it with you,” he teased before he whistled and smiled when he saw Chestnut approaching.

Link gasped as he put his hand over his chest. “But Meiko, we’re in this together rem‘amber?’” he joked, snickering as he glanced up at the other.

The vagabond burst out laughing as he climbed Chestnut and offered Link his hand. “Fine I’ll share because I’m an ‘opal,’” Meiko joked back, beaming when Link’s snickers became a loud laugh.

The two laughed a little longer before they sighed as Meiko scooted back so Link could climb up. “Thank you, I’m glad we were able ‘topaz’ this,” Link giggled, beaming again when Meiko laughed again.

“How do you have so many puns ready?” Meiko chuckled as they started to ride forward. “It’s hard to come up with them.”

“It’s because I’m ‘sapphire,’” Link immediately answered. The two laughed again, hugging their stomachs as they felt some tears in their eyes from laughing so much. “I don’t know, I just, I’m good with puns you know?”

“Yeah I can see that, you’re really ‘punny,’” Meiko snickered, watching as Link nodded sagely as if they were talking about the meaning of the universe.

“I’m glad you, ‘punderstand’” Link snickered, the two glancing at each other with poorly hidden smiles before they started laughing again. That was until they heard a Bokoblin. That made them immediately stop.

Both looked towards each other before they nodded. They clicked for Chestnut to stop and slid off once more before they crouched and snuck forward. Link gasped as he glanced up to see the tower, Meiko on the other hand glanced at all the monsters. 

“What do you want to do?” Meiko whispered, glancing at Link from the corner of his eye. “We can run or we can get the Lake Tower.”

“The tower, it’ll help us more,” Link immediately answered before he glanced at the vagabond. “Is that it’s name?”

“Um, I think so?” Meiko quickly murmured as he glanced around for a better path. “I think I heard someone talking about it- the towers once…”

Link nodded before he quietly followed when the vagabond started moving towards the cliffs in the back. “So, you know where each are?” he asked.

“I do, and I’ll take you to them if you want,” Meiko whispered as he took his bow out. “Ready?”

“Thank you,” Link murmured as he took his bow out. “Ready?”

Neither had to say more as they lifted their bows and took out the lookout Lizafalos on the cliffs. They glanced around to make sure no one saw before hurrying to that spot. 

“The coast is clear for now,” Meiko whispered while keeping his head down. “You should go up, I’ll stay down here and get them if they see you.”

“No,” Link immediately shot down, flushing when he saw Meiko glance at him in surprise. “I don’t want you to be down here alone. Climb up with me.”

Meiko scanned his face before he nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. “We should hurry then, so no one sees us.”

Link nodded as he took lead and carefully climbed up the tower. “We’ll take small breaks on the platforms,” he softly shouted so the vagabond could hear him.

“Got it,” Meiko whispered back as he climbed up after the hero did. It took a couple of minutes and two breaks, but they managed to get to the top of the tower.

“W-Woah, we’re so high up,” Meiko whispered as he took Link’s hand to help him onto the platform.

“Right? Isn’t it beautiful?” Link whispered as he scanned the area. “You can see everything from here…I could stay up here forever…”

Meiko nodded as he scanned all of Hyrule before frowning when he saw the castle. He shook his head and smiled at Link. “So, what do we do now?” he asked as he glanced around.

“Oh, we just do this,” Link said as he grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt. “This is really cool, watch.” The hero made sure the other was looking before he put the slate onto its slot. 

Meiko gasped as the ancient technology started to work, glowing a bright orange before hearing something move. The vagabond looked up to see something had lifted up, then down to see a faint blue glow climb up the tower.

Link softly laughed as he watched Meiko run to the circle as it glowed and stayed like that. The hero bit his lip to hide his smile when the other ran right back as the mound started to glow and ancient runes appeared on it.

“I wonder what they say,” the vagabond whispered, watching as it formed a tear under the Sheikah eye then fell onto the slate.

“I don’t know actually,” Link whispered, smiling as the map on the slate updated. “I never really looked at them.”

“Next time we get a tower I will be looking at that,” Meiko swore as he stepped back and smiled at Link. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course it is,” Link said as he put the Sheikah Slate back on his belt. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.”

“Thank you,” Meiko beamed before glancing back down. “So, are you ready for the climb down?”

“Of course,” Link hummed then glanced down and nodded. “I’m ready.”

Both carefully started to climb down the back of the tower to keep out of the Lizafalos’ sight. As they hopped down, and glanced around they saw two blue Lizafalos with swords in front of the path they were going through.

“I think we have to fight them,” Link whispered, glancing at Meiko who nodded as he took his sword and shield out.

“I-,” Meiko whispered back before gaping when Link jumped out without giving a signal. The vagabond immediately hurried after him.

The two immediately started slashing at the Lizafalos as fast as they could so they could get out of there.

“Woah!” Meiko gasped as he jumped back when a Lizafalos tried to hit him with its tongue. 

“You okay?” Link asked as he finished the Lizafalos he was fighting, and glanced when he heard others running towards them.

“Yeah!” Meiko shouted, quickly taking his bow out and shot an arrow just as the Lizafalos slithered towards him. “Sorry, I don’t like being up close with them.”

“It’s okay,” Link assured, smiling as Meiko jogged up to him. “For next time, we can- Run!”

The two immediately started running away from the small hoard of Lizafalos and Bokoblins, and the shower of arrows shot their way. They laughed as they ran away into the road and hid behind a tree.

“Sh,” they whispered to each other, giggling as they covered their mouths and listened. They heard the monsters shriek and squawk in confusion before leaving. The two Hylians waited a couple seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“A-At least next time, w-we’ll plan better,” Meiko laughed as he leaned back on the tree.

“I-I’ll explain the plan next time,” Link laughed as he sighed and wiped the tear. “I was going to say next time, I’ll fight up close, and you can fight from afar.”

“I’ll still be close,” Meiko agreed as he sighed and stood up then glanced when he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He frowned before snorting. “I think it’s another one of the Koroks.”

“Where?” Link immediately looked to where Meiko was looking before grinning when he saw it running and jumping around a small pond. He gave the vagabond a bright smile before he ran after the Korok.

Meiko laughed before he went back to get Chestnut while Link played with the Korok. He glanced up at the tower before smiling at Chestnut. “Alright girl, come on,” he whispered. The vagabond led her and smiled to see Link talking with the Korok. “Hello,” he greeted.

“This is my friend Meiko,” Link introduced as the Korok happily waved hi. “It was nice meeting you, and thank you for the seed,” he waved bye and walked to Meiko’s side. “Get home safely.”

“I will,” the Korok giggled as they waved bye. The two Hylians chuckled and continued to wave bye as they went down the road. Link glanced around to take in the sights, and turned to ask Meiko a question but saw the vagabond looking elsewhere.

“Here we are,” Meiko murmured when he saw the sea of trees and ruins. The vagabond turned and beamed at Link. “Welcome to the Faron Woods.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Also I didn’t know Link had a journal! I wish I could’ve seen it. If anyone knows any of the journal entries, please comment them! I would like to incorporate it into the story!


End file.
